The Dark Mountain
by mjg43
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are captured. But after they escape, Legolas starts feeling sick, the obvious cause a deadly illness. The only cure is in the Dark Mountain, a dangerous, mysterious place. Will Legolas and Aragorn be able to reach that mountain in time?
1. Chapter 1: To Mirkwood

**Hi everyone, how are you? This morning school started for me again. And guess what my first lesson this school year was? Latin, two hours of Latin. :( **

**Ok, the story:**

**Summary: When Aragorn finds out about his heritage, he leaves Rivendell and goes to Legolas in Mirkwood. Together they decide to go on a hunting trip again, but they are captured by Men, who want to know the truth about Aragorn. After they are rescued, Legolas starts feeling sick, the obvious cause is poison. The only cure for it is in a very dangerous place, the Dark Mountain. Will they reach the mountain in time?**

**I had some problems with publishing this story. I wanted to publish this story two weeks ago, but every time it failed to publish it, but now it finally worked! Please let me know what you think of it!**

Chapter 1: To Mirkwood

It was a dark and cold night. Estel, son of Elrond, was walking into the direction of the forest of Mirkwood. No, it was not Estel anymore. He was now Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He sighed. He didn't even want to think of it. How much he wanted to see Legolas right now. Legolas had always been his best friend. And right now, he wasn't there.

Aragorn looked around. It was a very cold night. He wished he had not forgotten his cloak. But in all the hurry he had completely forgotten to take anything with him. And right now the only thing he had with him was his sword and his bow. Well, it was better than nothing. Still, he had no food, or water, or very necessary… a cloak.

How could he have been so stupid? He had had an argument with his father, and after that he had been so stupid to run away. But right now he couldn't go back anymore. He sighed again. Why was Mirkwood so far away from him? He had been walking for a few days now, and nobody had gone after him so far. So it seemed like nobody was missing him.

Aragorn didn't want to leave Rivendell. How much he wanted to see his brother Elladan and Elrohir right now. Now that he thought about it, he would probably never see them again. Or Arwen. Or Elrond. No, Elrond he didn't want to see anymore. He had told Elrond the truth about the way he thought of his heritage. Elrond had become angry with him, but he had refused to listen. He didn't want to be the heir to the throne of Gondor, he didn't want to be king.

And that was why he had left Rivendell. He didn't want to think of his heritage, he wished none of this had happened. But it did. And there was nothing he could do to change it. Well, there was one thing he could do. He could go to Mirkwood. Although King Thranduil didn't like him a lot, he was still Legolas' friend. They have been on many hunting trips before, and right now Aragorn would do anything for a nice hunting trip with his best friend.

Aragorn smiled as he thought of the memories with Legolas. They had had a lot of adventures before. Not all of them ended well, and it was mostly up to Elrond to make sure they didn't die. But still, Aragorn knew that Legolas would always risk his life for him and he would risk his life for Legolas. That was exactly how great their friendship was.

Aragorn knew that at this rate he would arrive tomorrow in the evening at Mirkwood. He shivered again. He knew it was not a good idea to stop here for the night, because he would freeze to dead. He had to keep walking to stay warm enough. He felt so tired, but he knew he couldn't stop right now. Only one more day and he would arrive at Mirkwood.

He felt his stomach grumbling. He realised he had not eaten for the whole day. Of course, he had no food with him. And it was much too cold to shoot anything. "Don't think of that, Estel," he told himself. "Just think of Mirkwood, just think of Legolas, just think of that, nothing else."

He looked up at the sky. Snowflakes had started to fall just 5 minutes ago. Usually he liked the snow. Especially in Rivendell. He had always enjoyed the snowball fights between him and Elladan and Elrohir. He used to spend all day outside in the snow. He remembered one time that, early in the morning, Lord Elrond was looking out of the window and Estel had thrown a big snowball right in his face. He and the twins had laughed so much after that, until they met Lord Elrond, who was, of course, very angry. But right now, he would do anything to get out of the cold weather.

He really hoped he could find the way to Mirkwood without getting lost. He has been to Mirkwood a few times before, but most of the times he got lost in the forest. There was one path, and you had to follow it, otherwise you would get lost. Following the path was not very difficult for the Elves, of course not, they live there. But for strangers, it can be quite hard. Especially for Aragorn. And the spiders of course, Mirkwood was filled with it. Always before Aragorn would travel to Mirkwood, Elrond warned him for the danger of the spiders.

But now, Aragorn had got used to the many spiders. They were dangerous, and they could hurt you. But Aragorn knew how he could kill a spiders, Legolas had taught him that some time ago. Spiders could hurt you a lot. If one of them stabbed you, you get sick. You get sick for a few days, and if you have the antidote, you will not die. But without the spider's antidote you'll die. That's how easy it works. Fortunately Aragorn has never been bit by a spider before. But Legolas has. Aragorn wasn't born yet when it happened to Legolas. Legolas had told him stories of that, and they didn't sound very nice. It was Legolas' first time on patrol with the Guard, and a spider had bit him in his shoulder.

Aragorn was glad he didn't live in Mirkwood. A few hours later he saw the sun rising. He smiled as he looked into the sun. He was glad to have some sunlight finally. In this time of the year it was early dark in the evening, so that the nights seemed so long.

In the afternoon, he decided to get some food. He was really starving right now, after more than one day without any food. He was almost sure he couldn't get anything, but at least he would try.

After two hours of trying, he finally got something. He had shot a rabbit with his bow. After making a fire, he decided to eat it immediately, so hungry he was. He thought back of the delicious breakfast he always had in Rivendell. He looked around. He was almost in Mirkwood now. He could see the forest already. He decided to hurry up and walk towards it.

As soon as he came into the forest, he hesitated. He had never been in the forest of Mirkwood before alone. Mostly he had his father, or Elladan and Elrohir with him. To make sure he didn't get lost. But now… He swallowed and looked around. The forest was dark. And it looked… sick.

He took a few steps and looked around again. "Don't worry, Estel," he told himself. "Nothing can happen to you."

Meanwhile Legolas had woken up early. The patrol was going to leave early and Legolas had to be ready for it on time. He didn't even have time for breakfast, instead he quickly walked outside.

"You're going to patrol?" Thranduil asked him. Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "We had to leave early, we have many things to do today."

"I understand," Thranduil said. "But, shouldn't you eat breakfast first?"

Legolas shook his head. "No thank you, ada," he said. "I have to hurry, I'm already late."

"Legolas?" Thranduil stopped him from leaving. Legolas turned around. "Yes, ada?"

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise you, ada," Legolas said and walked away.

A few minutes later he arrived outside. It was quiet outside, probably because it was still early in the morning. "Legolas," someone said. Legolas turned around to see his friend Elenya.

"We should be careful today," she said. "More spiders keep coming every day, and today there are more than usual."

Legolas nodded. "I know," he said. "We should be really careful."

Meanwhile Aragorn was still walking through the dangerous forest of Mirkwood. It was very dark in here, and he couldn't see anything. Sometimes, the only thing he could see were some eyes, which scared him a bit.

Suddenly Aragorn stood still. He had heard something, but what? He turned around, as quiet as possible. And then he saw it. A big, huge spider, stood in front of him. Aragorn didn't dare to move, but he knew he had to grab his sword.

The spider moved closer to him, and then it attacked. Aragorn easily avoided the attack and reached for his sword. He stabbed his sword into the spider quickly causing it to fall on the ground, dead. But this  
>wasn't the only spider. There were even more spiders coming his way…<p>

"Did you hear that?" Elenya suddenly said. Legolas nodded. "Spiders," he said and looked at the rest of the Guard. "We must fight them off," he continued.

The rest of the Guard took their weapons and hurried towards the spiders. "Let's kill them," Legolas said to Elenya, who smiled at him.

When he could see the spiders, Legolas saw how many there were. Elenya was right. There were more spiders than usual. And it looked like they were attacking something, or someone.

Legolas reached for his bow and started shooting arrows at the spiders. He saw some Elves from the Guard falling down on the ground, dead, but he continued fighting. Then he recognized who the spiders were attacking.

"Estel," he whispered in shock and started killing more spiders. "Legolas, watch out!" Legolas turned around and saw one big spider coming his way. Knowing he had no time to shoot with his bow, he reached for his knives instead. He quickly stabbed his knife into the spider, killing it immediately.

Suddenly he heard someone shouting. "Estel!" Legolas shouted and ran towards him. "Kill the rest of them," Legolas told Elenya. "I'll take care of him."

Elenya nodded and gave some more orders to the rest. "Be careful," he told her before he left with Aragorn. Most of the spiders were gone now, so they could leave easily.

"Estel?" Legolas said. "What on earth are you doing here? Alone? You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry," Aragorn said. "I didn't mean to come here."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. Aragorn sighed. "I'll tell you later," he said. "Estel, are you alright?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded. "I'm fine," he responded. "Just tired. And cold. I forgot to take my cloak with me when I…" he suddenly stopped.

"When you what?" Legolas asked confused.

"When I left Rivendell," Aragorn said and stared at the ground. "You're injured somewhere?" Legolas asked. Aragorn shook his head.

"I haven't seen you for a long time," Legolas said. "You know, I'm glad you're here." Aragorn smiled. "So am I, mellon nin," he said.

They walked for a few more minutes until Legolas heard something. "Wait," he said. Aragorn stood still. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something."

Aragorn looked around, but he couldn't see anything. "Orcs," Legolas said. "What?" Aragorn asked. "How many? And are they coming this way?"

Legolas nodded. "There are not too many, but they are coming this way."

"Shall we fight them?" Legolas shook his head. "No, you're in no condition to fight. We should leave."

"But…," Aragorn said. "Estel, please," Legolas said and walked away. But then he turned around and pushed Aragorn away. "Legolas!" Aragorn shouted and looked up to see what was coming. He heard Legolas crying out in pain. "Legolas!" he shouted again. He couldn't believe what just happened. Legolas had taken the arrow that was meant for him. Why would he do that?

The Orc that had shot the arrow was coming closer. Aragorn reached for his bow as well and quickly shot an arrow into the Orc's head. "Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn kneeled down next to him. "I'm fine," Legolas tried not to show how much it hurt. "I told you, we should keep moving."

"Legolas!" Aragorn looked at his stomach, the arrow still in it. "I have to get it out, alright?" Legolas sighed. "Just do it," he said nervously. "One, two, three!" Aragorn pulled the arrow out of him as quickly as he could. Legolas cried out in pain again.

"I'm sorry!" Aragorn apologised. "It's not your fault," Legolas said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." "Can you walk?" Aragorn asked. Legolas tried to stand up. "Here, let me help you," Aragorn said as he helped him standing up. "Thank you," Legolas said and winced in pain again. "Let's get you back to Mirkwood, " Aragorn said.

"Impossible," Legolas said." The Orcs are coming closer." He looked down at his stomach and saw the blood was already staining his clothes. "Legolas, go back to the palace, I'll fight them off," Aragorn said. But Legolas shook his head. "I'm not leaving you." He felt himself falling on the ground and leant against the closest tree.

"You'll have to!" Aragorn shouted. "I'll be fine!"

"Aragorn, please," Legolas said. "You can't fight them alone." He could see the Orcs already approaching. "They're coming!" he shouted to Aragorn. He carefully and with much difficulty stood up and leant against the tree. He reached for his knife carefully and stared into the direction where the Orcs were coming from.

Aragorn had his bow pointed at the Orcs and started shooting arrows. Legolas knew he wouldn't be able to walk on his own, so he waited for the Orcs to come for him. Soon there were Orcs coming his way as well. He quickly sliced their throats with his knife. "Legolas, don't do this!" Aragorn shouted again. But Legolas didn't listen. Until he felt himself falling down on the ground. In the distance he could Aragorn calling and shouting his name, but he wasn't able to stay awake any longer. Then everything went black.

**And, did you like it? Please tell me if I should continue the story or not. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter This one was quite difficult to write, so it may not be very good. Next chapters will be better I hope. I've had one week of school now and it's weekend so I thought: let's write another chapter. So, enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Conversations

When Legolas opened his eyes, he first didn't know where he was, or what happened. He looked around confused and saw he was in a dark room. Everything was dark. He tried to move, but that hurt and someone stopped him from moving.

"Legolas?"

He looked up and saw someone standing next to him. "E-Estel?" he asked weakly. His friend nodded. "Yes, mellon nin," he said. "It's me."

Legolas tried to move again. "Don't move," Aragorn said. "It will only hurt you more." It was quiet for a while. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded. "I'm fine," he said. "Don't worry about me. How are you?"

"I have been better," Legolas said. "Do you want to drink something?" Aragorn asked his friend. "The healer told me you had to eat and drink something."

But Legolas shook his head. "I'm not hungry or thirsty," he said. "Maybe later." "I thought you were dead," Aragorn suddenly said.

Legolas said nothing. "You were shot with that arrow," Aragorn told him. "And after that, I saw you falling on the ground, but I didn't stop fighting. I couldn't. And you tried to fight as well, but you couldn't so you fell down on the ground, unconscious. And after that I didn't know what to do. There were so many Orcs. And there was so much blood." Aragorn looked at Legolas' wound.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said and looked down. "For what?" Aragorn asked. "It wasn't your fault." "You don't understand," Legolas said. "But, what were you doing in Mirkwood? You told me that you wanted to visit you, but that's not all, is it?"

Aragorn sighed. He heard footsteps approaching. "It's a long story," he said. "I'll tell you later." The door opened. "Legolas," Thranduil approached his son. "I heard what happened to you," the king said.

"I know, I'm sorry, ada," Legolas said. "But I'm fine, don't worry."

"It still hurts a lot, doesn't it?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, it hurts, but don't worry, it will be fine." "Legolas, why have you been so stupid?" Thranduil started to feel angry now.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked confused. "Did you really think you could fight those Orcs on your own?" Thranduil asked. "I'm sorry, ada," Legolas apologised. "No, it was my fault, my lord," Aragorn said. "Don't blame him for this, it's all my fault. I wanted to fight the Orcs. And I'm really sorry for what happened to your son. He shouldn't have been hit."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked. "That arrow," Aragorn said. "It was meant for me. Not for your son."

"You took an arrow that was meant for him?" Thranduil asked angrily. "Ada, I'm sorry!" Legolas said again. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Nothing," Thranduil responded. "You should have done nothing." "But then Estel would have died," Legolas protested.

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, why is it always you?" Legolas said nothing. He accidentally moved and felt the pain in his stomach again. "Legolas, be careful," Aragorn warned him.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

It was quiet. "Ada?" Legolas asked. "Two days," Thranduil responded. "For two days we all thought you were going to die. Don't you know how worried I was?"

"Ada, I told you I'm sorry," Legolas said. "I don't care," Thranduil said. "You should really be more careful when you're outside. When Estel brought you inside, he called for me and the healers. The healers told me that there was a change you might die. Don't you understand how much that worried me? But fortunately, after two days, the healers told me that there was also a chance you would wake up soon. And you did."

Legolas didn't know what to say. He didn't know his father had been so worried about him. "Ada?" Legolas asked. "Can you leave me and Estel alone for a while? I want to talk with him."

Thranduil sighed and stood up. "Alright, but if you need anything, just call for me, alright?" Legolas nodded. "Yes, ada," he said. Thranduil didn't want to leave his son alone. Not after what happened. But if Legolas wanted to be alone with Estel, he had to leave.

Legolas waited until Thranduil left the room. "Alright, Estel, what is the real reason you've left Rivendell?"

It was quiet for a moment. "As I told you before," Aragorn said. "It's a long story. I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" Legolas suggested. "Alright," Estel said. "It all started when I was in Rivendell. I was outside and Elladan came to me to say that my father wanted to see me. So I went inside and yes, he wanted to talk to me."

Aragorn stopped talking. Legolas could see the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Estel?" he asked. "I'm fine, " Aragorn said and he continued the story. "I'm no longer Estel," he said.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn said. Legolas looked at him. He already knew about Aragorn's heritage, Elrond had told him a long time ago. He had asked Legolas not to tell anyone about it.

"I know," Legolas said softly. "What?" Aragorn asked. "You knew?" Legolas slowly nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. "Elrond told me when I started to befriend you, and he told me not to tell anyone, not even you. He wanted to wait with telling you until you were old enough."

Aragorn said nothing for a while. But Legolas could see how angry he was. "I'm sorry, Estel," he said. Aragorn stood up. He felt so angry. Why didn't Legolas tell him about this? He had known this for so many years. But he never told him. Aragorn couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it!" Aragorn said angrily. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Estel, your father told me not to tell anyone," Legolas explained again. "He told me you were not old enough." "I don't care!" Aragorn said. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"Estel, please," Legolas said. "Don't be upset." "Don't be upset?" Aragorn repeated. "How can I not be?"

"Please, mellon nin," Legolas said. "I don't want to see you like this. Please, don't give up."

"How can I not give up?" Aragorn asked. "You're still my friend, Estel," Legolas said. "I'll always help you, you know that."

"I don't want to be king," Aragorn said. Legolas sighed. "Estel," he said. "I'm going to be king later as well. And do you think I like it? No, I don't want to be king either. But I have to. And so do you."

Aragorn was quiet for a moment. "I feel so stupid," he said. "Why?" Legolas asked. "I've been acting so stupid in Rivendell," Aragorn said. "I shouldn't have been so angry with my father."

"Elrond will forgive you, I'm sure of it," Legolas said. "I hope so," Aragorn said. "So this is why you came here?" Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded. "Yes," he said. "I just wanted to ask whether you still wanted to be my friend or not."

"Of course," Legolas responded. "I'll always be your friend." Aragorn smiled. "Thank you, mellon nin," he said. "I really think I'm going to need your help."

"Don't worry, Estel," Legolas said. "Everything will be fine. As long as you don't give up."

"Alright," Aragorn said. "I won't give up, I promise you." Legolas smiled. "You know," Aragorn said. "I have been thinking for some time when I was in Rivendell."

"About what?" Legolas asked.

"I was wondering if we could go on another hunting trip?"

"Sounds great."

"But for that, we need to wait until you're healed, mellon nin."

Legolas sighed. "I wish I could heal faster," he said. "But Elves already heal so fast," Aragorn said with a smile. "I know," Legolas said. "But one problem. Do you think my father will allow me to go with you? I mean, he doesn't seem to like you a lot."

"You're right," Aragorn said. "Your father doesn't like me a lot. But we can at least try."

"Yes," Legolas said. "At least we can try."

"And now you should sleep some more," Aragorn said. "You're still not healed." "I'm not tired," was Legolas' response. Aragorn smiled. "Come on, Legolas," he said. "Just try it, alright?"

Legolas nodded and as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep, immediately. Aragorn stayed there for the rest of the day, thinking of everything that had happened so far. His argument with Elrond, his journey to Mirkwood, the spiders and Orc attack, the conversation with Legolas. And the hunting trip. Would Thranduil allow his son to go with him or not?

**See? It's not so good as the first chapter. But still, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. And what do you think? Will Thranduil allow Legolas to go with Aragorn or not? **


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter already. Yes, I'm not very busy right now. I don't have much homework to do. Actually, I should be doing homework right now, but I'm not doing it :-) Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, it's about Legolas and Aragorn leaving Mirkwood. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Leaving

Legolas walked through the corridor when he heard a familiar voice. "Where are you going?" Thranduil asked. Legolas turned around. "Ada," he said. "I've been looking for you."

"Why are you here?" Thranduil asked. "You should be in bed, you're not healed yet." "I know, ada," Legolas said. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask?" Thranduil asked. "I…," Legolas stopped for a moment. "I wanted to ask if I could go on a hunting trip with Estel."

It was quiet. "What did you say?" Thranduil asked. Legolas sighed. He knew his father had heard exactly what he had said. He was not going to say it again.

"Are you crazy?"

Legolas shook his head. "Ada, why not?" he asked. "What do you think?" Thranduil nearly shouted. "You are not even healed yet! And every time when you are with that human you get in trouble. You always get injured. And I don't want to see you hurt."

"Ada, I promise you I'll be careful," Legolas said. "Please."

"No," Thranduil said. "I will not allow it. You know I don't like humans, ion nin."

"Estel is not so bad as you think," Legolas protested. "He is, Legolas," Thranduil said. "He is a man, and I will not change my thoughts about him. Besides, you have things to do here."

"What do you mean?"

"You have your duties here, you're a prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas sighed. "What if I don't want to be a prince anymore?" After saying that, he soon realized he shouldn't have said that. "What did you say?" Thranduil shouted.

"You heard me," Legolas said. "I don't want to be a prince anymore."

"Is that really what you want?" Thranduil shouted. "Yes," Legolas responded. "I don't want to be a prince, I don't want to be king later."

Then everything happened very quickly. Thranduil raised his fist and hit Legolas' face. Immediately his son took a few steps back. Blood was coming out of his nose.

"You know what?" Thranduil said. "Perhaps you should just go away, as you said. Perhaps you should leave and never come back. If you don't want to be here, then leave, I don't have to see you again." And then the king left, leaving Legolas alone in the corridor.

Legolas watched his father leaving. Was it really true what he had said? Did his father really want him to leave? Perhaps Thranduil was right. He walked back towards his room, where he found Aragorn.

He said nothing and sat down on his bed. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "Is everything alright?"

Legolas again said nothing. "Legolas?"

When Legolas looked up Aragorn could see his nose was bleeding. "What happened?" he asked. "Nothing," Legolas responded sadly and looked down again. Then he stood up and searched for his weapons.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked. "I'm leaving," Legolas responded. "What?" Aragorn said in shock. "What about me?"

Legolas looked at him. "You can come with me if you want. Do you still want to go on a hunting trip?"

Aragorn smiled. "Of course," he said. "But I don't think your father allows you, does he?" Legolas shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "I didn't expect him to."

"Legolas, will you tell me what happened?" Aragorn asked. Legolas shook his head. "Maybe later," he said. "But wait," Aragorn said. "You're not healed yet."

"I know," Legolas said. "But I don't want to stay here any longer." Aragorn sighed and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, mellon nin," he said. "I hope so," Legolas said. He stood up.

"You want to leave now?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. "Yes," he responded. "He won't even notice I'm gone."

"Legolas, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Legolas gave no response. "Mellon nin?"

"Estel, please," Legolas said. "I hate him, I don't want to see him anymore. He's been acting like this for the last few years."

"The last few years?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. "I don't want to talk about it," he said. "Alright," Aragorn said and searched for his own weapons as well. "Are you ready?" Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded. "Alright," Legolas said. "Estel, thank you for helping me."

Aragorn smiled. "You're welcome, mellon nin," he said. Legolas walked out of his room, followed by Aragorn. "Where is your father now?" Aragorn asked. "Probably in his room," Legolas responded. "Too busy to see us leaving."

They quietly walked through the palace of Mirkwood. "What if they see us?" Aragorn asked. "I don't know," Legolas responded. "They can't make me stay here."

In a few minutes they were outside. Legolas looked at Mirkwood for the last time before he continued walking. "You are going to miss it, aren't you?" Aragorn asked. Legolas gave no response.

They walked into the direction of the forest. "Wait," Aragorn said. Legolas turned around. "What if we get attacked by spiders again? I mean, you can't fight."

"Estel, don't worry, we'll be fine," Legolas assured him. "I'll be able to fight, I'll have to."

Aragorn sighed. "Alright," he said. "Let's go then."

A few minutes later they arrived at the forest. Aragorn stopped walking for a while. "You're not scared, aren't you?" Legolas asked with a smile. Aragorn shook his head. "No," he lied. "I'm not."

"Don't worry, Estel," Legolas said. "I'll make sure you don't get injured." "Or perhaps it is a better idea that I make sure you don't get injured," Aragorn said with a smile. Legolas sighed. "Yes, well, let's just protect each other."

Aragorn smiled. It was always like this. Legolas would always protect him, and he would always protect Legolas. And they were in trouble very often, so they always needed to protect each other.

They walked in silence for an hour. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "Yes?" "Why did you take that arrow that was meant for me?" Aragorn asked. It was quiet for a moment. "I didn't know what to do," Legolas responded. "I… I just… I didn't want you to die."

"You could have died yourself, mellon nin," Aragorn said. "It should have been me." "You're my best friend, Estel, I wanted to save you, I didn't want to see you hurt."

Aragorn smiled. "You shouldn't have done this for me." "You would have done the same for me, wouldn't you?" Legolas asked. It was quiet for a moment before Aragorn nodded. "Yes, of course," he said. "But…"

"But what?" Legolas asked. "We promised to protect each other. So that is why I wanted to protect you."

Aragorn sighed. "I just want to thank you, mellon nin," he said. "You're welcome, Aragorn," Legolas said. "Always."

Aragorn looked up when Legolas said his name. It would take a time before he got used to it. "I'm still not used to that name," he said with a smile. Legolas smiled. "You will get used to it, I'm sure," he said. "I'll help you, mellon nin. I promise you."

**And, what do you think of it? Please review, reviews make me happy. I think I may need some writing trips, I'm not a very good writer, I know that. Thank you, and see you at the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Orcs!

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait but I didn't have much time because of school. The new school year just started and I'm already very busy with homework and things like that. So this is a short chapter, but don't worry, the next ones will be longer. I hope you enjoy it, next chapter should be published soon.**

Chapter 4:

They stopped when it started to become dark. It was already late in the evening. "Perhaps we should stop for the night," Aragorn suggested. Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "Good idea. I know a cave nearby so we can take rest there."

Aragorn nodded and looked around nervously. "Estel, what's wrong?" Legolas asked. "I feel like we're being watched," he responded.

Legolas looked around as well. "I don't see anything," he said. "No," Aragorn said. "Probably because you're used to living here."

Legolas smiled but didn't say anything. They made their way towards the cave. Legolas was right. The cave was not far away and also quite big, so they had enough room. Aragorn quickly lit a fire. "It's getting cold," he said.

"I know," Legolas said. "It usually gets quite cold in the night." "I'm glad I have my cloak with me now," Aragorn said. "On my way to Mirkwood I was so stupid that I forgot it."

Legolas smiled. "Yes," he said. "Yes, that's very stupid, mellon nin." "Don't you know how cold it was?" Aragorn complained. "I didn't have any food with me, and there was much snow."

"Yes, I know, Estel," Legolas said with a grin. "Perhaps you should've stayed at Rivendell."

"No way," Aragorn said. "But you will go back to Rivendell, won't you?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "You can't just leave your family and friends there, without telling them where you're going," Legolas said.

"They're not family," Aragorn said. "And why would I want to go back there? He lied to me for my whole life!"

"You weren't ready for the truth, Estel," Legolas said. "Elrond wanted to wait to when you were an adult."

"I don't care about him anymore," Aragorn said. No, he didn't feel guilty at all about leaving Rivendell without telling them. "And what about Elladan and Elrohir?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed. "I don't know," he responded sadly. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It's alright, Estel," Legolas said. "Just think of this trip, alright? It will help. Just enjoy this."

Aragorn nodded. "Yes," he said. "Hannon le, mellon nin."

It was quiet. "Shall I take first watch?" Legolas asked him. But Aragorn shook his head. "No," he responded. "You're not going to take any watch. You're still injured." That was true. Legolas still felt the pain in his stomach. It didn't hurt as much as a few days ago, but it still hurt.

He sighed. "Please, mellon nin, I'll be fine," he said. "You need your rest as much as I do. Why can we not both have a watch?"

But Aragorn refused to. "No, mellon nin," he said. "You're just going to sleep and I'll take watch."

Legolas sighed, knowing that he could never convince him. "Alright then," he said. "Whatever you want." Then he lay down on the cold floor and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He was worried. Worried about his father. He probably would have discovered his absence by now. Would he come after him? Legolas didn't know.

"You're not trying to sleep," Aragorn said. Legolas turned around. "I am trying to," he said. "But it doesn't seem like it's working, does it?"

Legolas shook his head. "Not really," he said. "I keep thinking of my father."

"What of him?"

"I think he has noticed my absence already." "So?" "Well, I'm just worried about him. Do you think he will go after me"?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But tomorrow, we'll be too far gone for him to find us. So don't worry, just go back to sleep."

"You know I can't," Legolas said. "He must be worried sick by now. And that makes me feel guilty."

Aragorn sighed. "Don't feel guilty, Legolas," he said. "It was him who hit you in the first place." "Yes, I know," he said. "But it was my own fault."

"Legolas, please, just stop it, alright?" Aragorn asked. "Just close your eyes and go sleeping. We'll leave tomorrow early." Legolas nodded and closed his eyes again. "Yes, mellon nin," he said. And then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when Legolas woke up, he could see Aragorn was still awake. "You didn't wake me," he said. Aragorn smiled. "You did the whole watch yourself?" Legolas asked. He didn't understand. Why hadn't Aragorn woken him up?

"Did you really believe me when I say that I was going to wake you up?" Aragorn asked with a smile. Legolas sighed. "I should have known," he said.

"Here," Aragorn put something in his friend's hands. When Legolas looked in his hands, he saw lembas. "Thank you," he said. But he didn't really feel hungry. To be honest, he felt sick, sick of the wound that still hadn't healed yet.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. "I'm fine, mellon nin," he said. But then he stood up.

It was quiet.

"Legolas?"

But Legolas said nothing and listened.

"Legolas, what's wrong?"

"Orcs."

***laughs evil* Haha, Orcs, what will they do now? Sorry, you have to wait for the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. :-)**


End file.
